


Three's A Crowd

by castielismybabydaddy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby gets cats, Dean gets new friends, Fluff, M/M, Other, They Are Animals, dog!Dean, just a friendship fic, kitten!Cas, kitten!Sam, no human physique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielismybabydaddy/pseuds/castielismybabydaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is a cat and person B is a dog. Write your OTP as pets forced to share the same human. (team free will so I added all three)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is Bobby's puppy and he gets a little jealous of the new family members.

Dean was very upset his owner decided to get cats. TWO freaking CATS!   
  
Dean had been happily chewing on his new stuffed rabbit when his owner, Bobby, strode in with a large box as well as a few bags hanging off his arms like heavy wings.   
  


Dean, being the most curious and adventurous golden retriever puppy on the planet, left his toy and began jumping and barking at Bobby and the box.   
  


“Down Dean, what were you? Raised in a barn?” Bobby chuckled, nudging him away with his foot. Dean sat on command, still vibrating with wonder. He hoped the box was full of toys.. Or better yet, FOOD! The thought that maybe food was in the box got him excited and he began barking again. 

“Shut up boy,” Bobby said putting the box on the table and bags on the floor. Dean automatically began scenting the bags. They didn’t smell anything like dogs. or any type of toys he has been introduced to..  Dean’s head shot up when he heard Bobby open the box. A foreign noise made his head turn this way and that. 

“Dean, this is Sam,” Bobby set the milk chocolate kitten with hazel eyes on the floor next to his foot, almost daring Dean to try something funny, “and this is Cas.” Bobby continued, putting a black kitten with bright blue eyes right beside Sam. 

Dean just stared at the kittens who paid no mind the the over-sized pup and began exploring their surroundings never getting too close to Dean but never running away from him either.

“Dean you better behave around these cats or you’ll have to sit outside,” Bobby announced patting the still confused Dean. Ohhoho, If dogs could roll their eyes like he’s seen Bobby do so many times to Rufus, Dean would have done it non stop.

Dean slumped back over to his toy and sadly chewed on it. Bobby had gone to his office when he saw that Dean wasn’t planning on attacking.

Not even a minute later, Dean was pulled out of his corner of solitude by a small tug of his tail. He turned to growl at the culprit, which happened to be the little black cat. Cas. Dean swished his tail out of the way angrily, only to have Cas take a leap and nip at it playfully. A cats playfulness hurt to be honest.

Dean felt Sam watching this little frisk and saw that Sam decided he wanted to play with the tail too. He tried on more time to swipe it out of the way but both the kittens took hold of his fur and was being pulled around with it.

He growled playfully at the kittens and jumped up and out of the way when they let go.

They played and played until Bobby entered the kitchen calling out to Dean.

“How about we eat boys?” Dean shot up ignoring the sharp teeth in his tail that refused to let go even as he ran to Bobby.

Bobby prepared chicken and rice and split it between the four of them. The kittens finished theirs first and even tried to take some of Dean’s (which earned them a repeated warning growl) as he ate.

Bobby was back in his office, and Dean, Sam, and Cas were curled up together underneath the dining room table. Cas under Dean’s chin, and Sam balled up into his chest.

Dean was kind of glad to have these two fur balls as new friends.


End file.
